<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Qui c'est, mon petit poussin? by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035445">Qui c'est, mon petit poussin?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>« Mais je ne suis pas avec eux. Je suis avec toi, non ? C’est avec toi que je rentre à la maison, c’est avec toi que je passe mes journées. Tu es mon copain, pas eux. » il lui dit, d’un ton déterminé, puis il sourit. « Par ailleurs, tu es sans doute mon poussin favori. »</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Qui c'est, mon petit poussin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Qui c’est, mon petit poussin ?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yuya savait qu’après tout ce temps il s’aurait dû être habitué à la façon de faire de Daiki.</p><p>Pas qu’il était jaloux, pas du tout.</p><p>Il savait que le garçon l’aimait, et il ne manquait jamais de lui prouver ça, de lui faire comprendre à quel point il tenait à lui et à quel point il était bien quand ils étaient ensemble.</p><p>Cependant, il aurait été plus heureux s’il n’avait eu pas le même comportement aussi avec tout le reste du monde.</p><p>Au fond, Takaki aimait bien se faire gâter par Daiki.</p><p>Il aimait bien quand il avait des attentions particulières à son égard, quand il se préoccupait s’il était bien ou non, quand il était avec lui sans dire un mot, en laissant qu’était sa seule présence à lui faire sentir mieux.</p><p>Il l’aimait bien, bien trop.</p><p>Ça lui ne plaisait guère quand il voyait le même type d’attentions adressées aux autres.</p><p>Peu importait qu’était Yamada, Kei ou Keito.</p><p>Arioka donnait l’impression d’avoir ce genre d’instinct maternel à leur égard qu’il avait toujours envié, et qu’il avait toujours accepté comme partie de ce qu’il était, mais qu’il n’avait jamais vu de bon œil.</p><p>Ce soir ils venaient de rentrer après le tournage du Shokura, et il était légèrement de mauvaise humeur précisément pour cette raison, chose que le plus jeune avait remarqué.</p><p>Il avait prétendu que rien n’avait arrivé, peut-être en blâmant seulement la fatigue, et en espérant que ça partait toute seule.</p><p>Quand ils s’étaient mis au lit, toutefois, et Yuya avait continué à l’ignorer, il n’avait pas pu continuer à résister.</p><p>« Allez, Yuuyan… qu’y a-t-il ? » il demanda, en se retournant vers le côté du lit du plus vieux, qui depuis quelques minutes avait été occupé à fixer dans le vide.</p><p>« Il n’y a rien… pourquoi ? » retapa-t-l, en levant un sourcil d’un air innocent.</p><p>Daiki inclina la tête et fit un sourire ironique.</p><p>« Quand arrêtera-tu de croire que je te connaisse seulement depuis dix minutes et non depuis huit années, Yuya ? » demanda-t-il, rhétorique, tandis que Yuya soupira exaspéré.</p><p>« Je suis désolé. Mais ce n’est pas rien d’important, ça sera suffisant une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain matin tout sera passé. » il essaya d’éviter la discussion, mais le regard dans le visage du plus jeune lui dit qu’il n’allait pas être si simple. Il garda silence pendant quelques instants de plus, et en fin il se rendit. « Ce n’est pas comme s’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. C’est seulement que… quand on est avec tous les autres je ne me sens pour rien comme si toi et moi étions ensemble, comme si pour toi j’étais quelque chose de plus par rapport à eux. C’est ta façon de faire comme une maman ours qui fait paraître comme s’on n’était pas ensemble, mais j’étais seulement un des tes… » il fit une pause, en fronçant le nez. « Un de tes poussins dont tu dois prendre soin. » termina-t-il, en rougissant légèrement.</p><p>Daiki écarquilla les yeux.</p><p>Et après quelques instants, il éclata de rire.</p><p>Yuya le laissa faire, mais quand il s’aperçut qu’il n’arrêtait pas, il s’irrita.</p><p>« Il n’y a rien à rire, tu sais ? » il lui fit remarquer, mais le plus jeune trouva son expression particulièrement hilarante, et après l’avoir regardé brièvement dans le visage il rit encore plus fort.</p><p>Quand finalement il se calma, il baissa la tête en signe d’excuse.</p><p>« Je suis désolé, Yuya, je ne voulais pas rire. C’est seulement que je trouve très amusant la comparaison avec maman ours et ses poussins. » expliqua-t-il, en se mordant une lèvre pour éviter d’éclater à nouveau à rire.</p><p>« Eh bien, c’est ce que tu es. » répéta Takaki, avec un sourire sarcastique.</p><p>Arioka leva les yeux au ciel et il se déplaça pour s’approcher de lui, en mettant un bras autour de sa taille.</p><p>« Tu as raison, je suis comme ça. Et je suis désolé si ça te fait sentir peu important, mais… c’est une question d’habitude, je pense. Je m’ai toujours comporté comme ça avec les autres, et ça ne serait simple arrêter. » dit-il, soudainement sérieux.</p><p>Yuya grimaça et haussa les épaules.</p><p>« Mais je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes. Je veux que tu restes comme tu es, que tu continues à prendre soin de nous comme tu as fait toujours, car c’est pour ça aussi que… » il fit une pause, en détournant le regard et en rougissant. « Que je t’aime. Je dis juste que de temps en temps la ligne de séparation entre comme tu es avec moi et comme tu es avec eux est très fine. » termina-t-il.</p><p>Daiki soupira, en le serrant plus fort et en lui embrassant une tempe.</p><p>« Mais je <em>ne suis pas</em> avec eux. Je suis avec toi, non ? C’est avec toi que je rentre à la maison, c’est avec toi que je passe mes journées. Tu es mon copain, pas eux. » il lui dit, d’un ton déterminé, puis il sourit. « Par ailleurs, tu es sans doute mon poussin favori. » murmura-t-il à son oreille.</p><p>Takaki hocha la tête, en le repoussant avec un coup dans la hanche, mais sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire.</p><p>Il ne croyait pas qu’il l’aurait admis, mais après tout il avait raison.</p><p>Il avait Daiki, toujours, dans une façon que les autres n’allaient jamais l’avoir.</p><p>Et ça, il décida, était plus que suffisant parce qu’il pouvait s’arroger le droit de se sentir important pour lui.</p><p>Par ailleurs, il était son poussin favori.</p><p>Cette était sans doute le mieux.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>